Speckled Flower
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: AU. Kiddyshipping. The woman across the mirror hugs her teddy bear, as if trying to protect herself from the madness of Mokuba. But... How can s/he escape... from himself?


**A/N:** It's useless, It's all useless (?. Well, truth to be told I wrote about 3 fanfics for this tier, but this one was the winner, the other ones were slightly different... and better by far (?.

Special thanks to Ryou VeRua for helping me with all my mistakes~

As always, constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated.

Ok, please, kill me, this sucks, I know x'D.

* * *

><p><strong>Speckled Flower.<strong>

The reflection in the mirror seems to break at odd angles. Mokuba blinks to keep her in sight, to record her in his eyes like fire, real and always deadly.

The silhouette in the mirror disappears and he's bumped into reality, where a young man wearing a school uniform, with long black hair and dark eyes cannot recognize himself. With eyes that clearly ask him, _why are you here?_ Of course it is very late. Of course he should hurry, school is about to begin.

He takes a last look at the crystal that reflects his silhouette, a teenager in his prime, as if he suddenly expected to see it becoming into a monster, the monster that he is. However, no change occurs and he lets out a sigh, before running away at full speed towards the exit, where the limousine is waiting for him.

The road to the school isn't long, a succession of houses and land full of flowers that always comforted him; the young man likes to look at them passing by, the blots of green symbolizing the life and freedom beyond his own vehicle. However from time to time he's lost again in his own reflection, now reduced to his face being held by his left hand. No, the monster isn't there either, but of course, he wants to see her, yes...

However, he must wait until the end of his classes, the teachers' monologues, lunchtime passing by with the smell of the food in the air and, of course, until the whispers, which clearly speak of him, vanish. He expected something like that since he left the safety of elementary school and went on to high school, where he would have new friends: gossip, gossip running through the halls as if they had life of their own... Although these, there was clearly something different, with slightly different content.

When he was young he didn't understand half of what was said about him and his family – about his brother, always a prestigious businessman – but what came to his ears at that time wasn't really pleasant, always comparing him, always him under the shadow of his brother. Interestingly, this new school had been the opposite; in this school, under its white walls, always full of whispers left by colored skirts, they all believed him to be another dot, so like the others, so _normal. _He was compared to, yes, but this time without demanding more of him, perhaps just assuming that in that way they were being polite or kind, but...

No, that wasn't true. None of those whispers made him feel good. None of them came from good intentions. And he just ignored them, their voices, he didn't needed them, not when he had Rebecca. He used her often to get distracted in class which seemed to him particularly boring, she and the thought about how to help his brother to sleep a bit longer at night, since his work provided him with dark circles under his eyes. Rebecca had been with him since childhood, since he ran in shorts in the garden of the mansion with his mother chasing him, as if she thought he was already crazy. Rebecca grew up with him, had taken possession of him. And now she was nothing more than a necessity, the monster of which he was a servant and master at the same time.

"Hey, Kaiba-san! Will you come to the mall with me?" Because his thoughts were always dispersed, while he was gently tapping the table, the time sped up and always, always the end of classes would come even before he noticed it. His classmate who always invited him to go after school at his house and who always received the same answer was staring at him, waiting.

The youngest Kaiba rose from his seat weighing his options**;** he wanted to see Rebecca, the silhouette that had vanished when he looked into the mirror, but it was probably better if he bought a gift for her first, something different from those old clothes that she always wore. She always reproached to him, with tense arms on her hips and glaring at him angrily.

"Okay" he replied, throwing the backpack without noticing the astonishment of his companion, who was devoted to looking at him while he gathered his things. "I want to buy something if you don't mind."

Still not believing how lucky he was, the other boy followed Mokuba, perhaps thinking the best strategy to extort money from him, perhaps hoping sincerely be his friend. In any case, Mokuba didn't care for him, the trip was for buy what he needed and then leave, with or without company. So that was what he told to his driver in front of the limo that was waiting for him, the door open wide for him like a hungry wolf's mouth. It didn't take long to convince him, it didn't take long to get to the mall either. He didn't even paid attention to his friend. He had to give her what she wanted, the monster, Rebecca... that flower speckled by his own hand.

"Hey, what are you doing?" They had been wandering aimlessly, looking at the place full of innovations and Mokuba had stopped suddenly in a Lady's wear shop. "That's for girls, brother."

"I know, I want to buy something" His hands gently caressed the cloth, as if he was looking for the perfect texture for a female body. There were dresses of all colors and sizes, but given the appearance of Rebecca, he thought it would combine the best with her green eyes and blond hair would be an aqueous tone, **a** one-piece dress with side pockets, very retro. She would look great in this, he knew, he could imagine her reaction just closing his eyes, she'll kill him first with her eyes, then she'll avert her eyes, with the only the red color in her cheeks as proof that she had liked it.

"Oh, you have a girlfriend? I didn't know! And I thought you were a pampered rich kid! But if you have a girlfriend that shows you're so normal like everyone else, aren't you?" Mokuba was jokingly punched in the shoulder before going to pay for the dress with the cashier, who gave him a few more embarrassing comments about his supposed girlfriend.

That is why he didn't like people, they assumed too much of him, forcing too many ideals and thoughts on him... As if he hadn't his own life, as if he wasn't of value himself.

It took a long time to get rid of his annoying classmate, who on more than one occasion made him regret that he had accepted his invitation. But when he was out of sight, Mokuba couldn't avoid the ecstasy running down his spine, with lightning speed, thinking that he would soon see Rebecca. That soon he would give everything he had chosen for her, the monster in the closet. He anxiously grabbed the bag with the things he had bought, as if he was afraid that it would escape his hands. No one dared to question him, not even the driver, even seeing him with such a package.

It was already night when he got home, always lonely and with the minimum amount of intimacy that he liked; from the way back he hadn't enjoyed the scenery blurring across the window, cut red spots now in the twilight, he just thought of her, he was just searching for her reflection in the tinted windows of the limousine. And Mokuba wasn't surprised when he saw himself running to his room, shopping bag in hand and excitement on the other. At the same time, thousands of thoughts were repeated in his mind like a mighty torrent of pain and power, sin and absolution.

The mirror! When he arrived, he immediately turned off every emotion inside him. He was about to see her, the monster, the flower, one to which he gave life when he was a kid, as a poorly picture for Mother's Day, as a tale character who never knew his end... Yes, Rebecca was his character, one that he created in his own novel, one that he knew too well, so well that it was part of him, it was him...

_You're not normal, Mokuba._ He had been told by his classmates, emphasizing that the money made him different.

_You are normal, Mokuba._ He had been told by his classmates, emphasizing that his personality was normal at puberty.

But he... What does he want to be? Normal? Abnormal? He looked into the mirror while shaking, recovering the fragmented vision he had seen that morning, this time wearing the clothes he just bought. He didn't want to be normal... He couldn't! Not in the Kaiba family! Not with Seto always shining!

"But perhaps this is not the way, Mokuba." He was watching himself in the mirror, a tall, lanky boy through puberty, wearing an aqueous-colored dress, teddy in the hands and hair hidden behind a blond wig. "This is not the way."

Rebecca is talking to him with her voice shrill but authoritarian, with folded arms on her hips (like him), urging him to stop this nonsense once and for all. To let her go, to stop hiding behind her against the world, what he fears most.

"I know what I'm doing, Rebecca**," **said the dark-haired boy with a strong voice, as if he was scolding the girl (a hallucination) back when he was six years old and she had broken his father's favorite jar.

"Do you think this will give you a true friend?" Her eyes seem to cross the mirror, her eyes have a spark of scorn and remorse mixing inside of her pupils, but he is not amused, it did not cause any feeling on him.

"I have no need of them," is the vague answer of Mokuba, remembering the thousands of voices echoing... forcing his own thoughts in him, making the name Kaiba a burden, when he used to wear it with pride. "I don't need them, Rebecca."

The woman across the mirror hugs her teddy bear, as if trying to protect herself from the madness of Mokuba, but the teddy isn't in her hands, it is in the hands of Mokuba and who looks him with fear and blame is himself... _Rebecca is himself._

"Just stay with me, okay?"

The reflection nods slowly. Forever, they will be together forever. Forever, Mokuba will be the friend of the monster of his own wardrobe. A speckled flower he once drew as a child, whose colors, green and gold, have been shattered by him.

Forever, Rebecca, as a way to escape the world.

**THE END.**


End file.
